The Third Gilmore Girl Continues
by elang4
Summary: The sequel to The Third Gilmore Girl! This will be set around season 4/5 and Rory's started at Yale doing journalism. Sophie is at a local college on a sports scholarship and also working at the diner. Jess is attending a local college as well whilst also working at the diner. Luke and Lorelai have a two year old son called Will and are finally on good terms with Emily and Richard.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it was about time I did a sequel to this so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **This will be set around season 4/5 and Rory's started at Yale doing journalism. Sophie is at a local college on a sports scholarship and is also working at the diner in her free time with Jess who is living at the apartment above the diner. Sophie and Jess have become close friends (nothing romantic as they are sort of family!) Luke and Lorelai also have a two year son called Will. They are also finally on good terms with Emily and Richard who have come to accept Luke.**

Chapter 1

"I'm home!" Rory called coming through the front door.

"Roreee!" A voice shouted. Will appeared and launched himself at Rory.

"Woah! Hey little bro!" Rory smiled giving him a kiss on the head.

"There's my Yale student!" Lorelai grinned appearing from the kitchen and gave her a hug too.

"Hey mom!" Rory grinned back. "Is everyone at the diner?" She then asked.

"Yeh Soph had an afternoon shift today. Jess should be there too. Go on over if you want! I just have to finish this paperwork for the inn but then I'll be right over." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok, should I take Will?"

"Sure! But be careful on the roads!" She warned.

"I will. Hey little bro, do you want to go see your daddy?" Rory smiled.

"Daddeee!" Will beamed, excited.

"Go get your coat then mister!" Rory chuckled.

She helped him get it and his shoes on and then headed off to the diner.

"Rory!" A voice called from behind her.

Rory turned round and smiled. "Lane! Hey!" She grinned and hugged her best friend.

"Hey! Hey Will!" She smiled at the two year old. "How's Yale?"

"Yeh it's good! Hard, but good!" She smiled. "I'm just heading to the diner. You want to come?"

"Sure, let's go!" Lane smiled.

They got to the diner and went in, making the bells jingle in the process.

"Daddeeee!" Will said excitedly as he saw Luke straight away.

Luke turned around and his face lit up at the sight of his son running towards him. He smiled and picked him up. "Hey buddy!" He then saw Rory. "Hey Rory!" He smiled giving her a one armed hug. "Journey ok?"

"Hey Luke! Hardly any traffic." Rory smiled back at her stepfather.

Sophie and Jess went over to greet them as well. The sisters shared a loving embrace. It was the first time they had spent time apart. They were enjoying what they had chosen to do but it didn't stop them from missing each other.

"Mom should be here in a bit. She's just doing some paperwork." Rory told Luke who nodded in acknowledgement.

"You want coffee?" He asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Rory grinned.

"Obviously not." Luke rolled his eyes., putting Will down who went and sat on Rory's lap at a table.

Rory looked around her and smiled. A lot had changed but a lot was the same as well. She looked down at her baby brother sat on her lap and smiled. Her mom had fallen pregnant after her and Luke's honeymoon and nine months later, William Richard Danes was born. He was perfect. Everyone was so happy when they found out about him. Even her grandparents were excited. She then looked up at the counter and smiled at Sophie and Jess who were gossiping together. Sophie had finished her school as valedictorian just like herself and was offered a sports scholarship at a local college near Stars Hollow so she was able to live at home. Jess also decided to attend a local college and lived at the apartment above the diner but was spent a lot of his time at the Crap Shack as well. The two of them had become very close as they both worked at the diner a lot of their free time. She watched as Luke came over smiling and gave her some coffee before going back to the kitchen to get her some food. Luke had been amazing throughout her mom's pregnancy. He was caring, loving and made sure she was looked after. He doted on Will too and Will loved him. Their strong bond was obvious. Her phone then vibrated so she got it out and she grinned as she read the text she had received. It was from Tristan. Her and Tristan were still dating. He had gone to Harvard but they were determined to make the long distance thing work.

Just then the bells jingled on the door and Lorelai came rushing in.

"Urghhh need coffee quickly!" She announced.

Luke rolled his eyes at his wife's antics but got her a cup and gave it to her as she joined Rory at the table.

"So how's Yale treating you hon?" She smiled.

"It's great! Weird being Paris' roommate but it's nice." Rory smiled.

"How's Tristan doing? Is he enjoying Harvard?"

"Yeh I think so! He's said his course is good."

Sophie and Jess soon joined them and they all chatted for a bit.

* * *

That evening, they all had Friday Night Dinner at the Crap Shack, a new tradition that had been formed. They alternated between the different houses every week. Rory answered the door to them. "Hey Grandma, Grandpa!" She smiled.

"Rory!" Emily smiled and hugged her granddaughter before Richard did the same.

"How is Yale treating you?" He asked.

"Very well!"

"Glad to hear it!"

"Gramma, Grampa!" Will shouted and ran towards them.

"Why who's a handsome fellow!" Richard smiled adoringly at his grandson.

They all went through to the kitchen where Luke and Sophie were cooking the dinner.

"Well something smells lovely!" Emily commented.

"Thanks! We're making lasagna!" Sophie grinned.

"Thought we would do Rory's favourite since it's her first time back from Yale." Luke smiled.

Rory grinned. "Thanks Luke!"

"I am standing right here as well you know!" Sophie joked.

Rory grinned. "Thanks to you too!" She joked.

"Why you're very welcome! How nice of you to appreciate my amazing cooking skills." Sophie grinned.

The two girls laughed.

"Oh did I tell you? Dad has finally taught me to make his famous cheeseburgers!" Sophie grinned. It had taken about a year for Sophie to start calling Luke dad but now it just came naturally to her.

"I'm sorry! When I ask for recipes, you tell me no!" Lorelai pouted coming into the kitchen.

"That's because you can't cook!" Luke said.

Rory laughed and headed to her room to give Tristan a call. She returned about 10 minutes later. "Jess! Why is there a Hemmingway book in my bed?" Rory said affronted.

Everyone laughed, having witnessed this a lot.

"It's going to keep appearing until you read it!" Jess smirked.

"I'm not reading this until you read Ayn Rand!" Rory objected.

"Never going to happen!"

"Well right back atcha then!"

The dinner was then ready and everyone sat down and enjoyed their big family dinner together. It was a really nice evening and everyone had lots of fun catching up on gossip.

 **Hope you liked it! It's the first chapter so please be nice! :p Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews and I hope you enjoy seeing this back! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews so far! :)**

Chapter 2

"Lorelai hurry up!" Luke called from downstairs.

"Luke, you must know by now that mom is never ready on time!" Rory grinned as she sat on the sofa with Will.

"Yeh besides Sophie and Jess aren't even here yet so calm down mister punctual!" Lorelai joked coming down the stairs.

They were all going to Luke's father's cabin for the weekend on a family holiday.

Just then Sophie and Jess came through the door. Sophie had met Jess at the diner as she was ready early.

"Sorry, Mr Vain here had to make sure his hair had enough gel in!" Sophie smirked.

"Yeh because you had such a bad time eating all the doughnuts and muffins down in the diner." Jess retorted.

"Right everyone's ready so let's go!" He said.

Lorelai went with Luke in his truck while Rory drove her car with Sophie, Jess and Will as her passengers. It took a couple of hours to get there but they finally arrived.

"Oh Luke. It's beautiful." Lorelai smiled taking in the surroundings.

"Yeh it is." Luke smiled. "I haven't been here for years." He admitted. "It was sort of hard after my dad passed away." He said sadly.

Lorelai looked at him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"We created so many memories here." Luke said.

"Well let's create some more then." Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled back and gave her a kiss. "I'm so happy you agreed to come."

"Oh my god! You've got so many sports stuff here!" Sophie called over from the cabin.

"Yeh my dad always brought it with him to keep us entertained." Luke said walking over to them with Lorelai.

"Cool!" Sophie grinned and picked up a football and started having a kickabout with Jess. Will tried to join in as well. Rory sat on a bench outside the cabin and brought a book out of her bag.

Lorelai grinned. "Should have known you'd bring a book!" She joked.

Rory grinned. "It's a beautiful place to just sit and read."

* * *

Later that day, they all got ready to go out on a boat trip. The girls were getting changed while Jess was admiring the boat they were going out in. Luke spotted him and went over to him with Will.

"Is this your dad's boat?" Jess asked admiring it.

"Yeh I managed to finally get it ready to take out in the water." Luke smiled.

"Nice." He smiled. He looked at Luke. "I don't really remember him..."

"Not surprising. Your mom left when you were young and barely came to visit. Your grandpa loved you though. The few times he saw you. He kept a photo of you in his wallet." Luke gave him a small smile.

Jess nodded. "I wish I had known him better...I could have helped you look after him when he fell ill."

"Jess you were just a kid. There was nothing you could have done." He said.

"I know but I could have been there for you." He said looking at him. "I'm sorry."

Luke smiled at him. "Well you're here now."

"Yeh and I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Soon the girls were ready and they all got out on the boat. Luke made sure everyone had life jackets on to be safe.

"Where do we go if we need the toilet?" Lorelai asked.

"Go in the sea." Luke smirked.

"Luuuuke!" Lorelai pouted.

"Honestly, you didn't go before you came?" Luke chuckled.

"No...I was distracted..." She pouted.

Luke raised his eyebrows.

"She was eating." Rory grinned.

"Ah that explains it!" Luke smirked.

"Jeh Jeh fishy!" Will exclaimed sitting next to Jess and looking over the side.

"Be careful. Don't lean too far over!" Jess said holding Will in place.

Lorelai looked over at them and smiled. Will loved Jess and knew deep down Jess enjoyed his attention too.

"So are we going to fish?" Sophie asked.

"If you want! But we have to go further out first!" Luke said.

"Cool!" Sophie grinned.

Suddenly they came across another boat. The wind had picked up as well so Luke had to try harder to keep in control.

"Watch out!" Lorelai shouted as the brushed past the other boat.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they got past. A few minutes later though, water started coming into the boat.

"Um, Luke, there must be a hole or something..." Jess said.

Luke turned round and saw the water. "Get the bucket at the back and start pouring it out." He said.

Jess did but more and more kept coming in.

"Luke, we're sinking!" Lorelai panicked, grabbing hold of Will.

"Luke, this isn't working!" Jess said. Sophie and Rory had grabbed stuff to try and get the water out as well but it wasn't helping.

"Ok, just stay calm. We'll be fine." Luke said, trying to stay calm himself.

"Luke..." Lorelai said scared. Everyone was worried now.

"We'll be fine." He reassured them. "We're going to have to jump out though and try and swim to shore."

"But..."

"Lorelai, we don't have a choice. This is going to sink and we'll be in the water anyway. Ok, after three." He said. "One, two, three!"

Everyone jumped into the water. Luke took Will from Lorelai and put him on his back. He then noticed Sophie without a life jacket on. "Sophie, where's your life jacket?"

"There weren't enough!" Sophie said.

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Luke exclaimed.

"I didn't think something like this would happen! I'm sorry!" She said getting tearful.

Luke softened. "No it's ok. Here, have mine." He said.

"No she can have mine." Jess said.

"Jess..." Luke protested.

"No. You have Will on your back. You'll need yours." Jess said removing his and helping Sophie put it on.

"Um guys..." Rory interrupted. "What are we going to do? All I see is water..." She said looking around them.

"Luke, we need to get to shore. The water's too cold for us to stay in for too long." Lorelai said worried.

 **Hope you enjoyed the bit of drama and the cliffhanger! :) Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews! :)**


End file.
